


死柄木×你   第一次

by Chako



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chako/pseuds/Chako
Kudos: 32





	死柄木×你   第一次

死柄木对做爱没兴趣，  
这是你贴在他身上的一个标签。  
虽然你们是同居，但是并不在一个房间里。  
那天傍晚，你一样如常去他房间里找他，却在手碰到门把手的时候停住了，  
房间里貌似有男人的喘息声？  
这不可描述的声音是什么啊！！  
你吞了吞口水，心里一横，打开了门，  
印入你眼帘却是他握着性器不断上下撸动着，从喉咙发出的低吟，  
一抹红霄爬上了你的脸庞，像火烧云一般发烫着，  
你能感觉到肉棒在你的注视下大了几倍，  
脸被头发遮住所以你看不清他的表情，只是露出他那幽红的眼瞳，  
“出去，小鬼。”  
你动作僵硬的关上了门，似乎还沉浸在刚刚，  
那庞大的巨物上布满了肉眼可见的青筋，  
原来弔君也会自慰啊……  
它是不是要进入自己啊……  
那肯定会很舒服吧……  
其实脑内已经意淫这种事好多遍了，明明已经成年了，每晚用手指自慰然后第二天看到他还是会很想要，  
好想被弔君操……  
你被自己的想法吓了一跳，噗通噗通的心跳仿佛没完没了，我果然是个变态吧！  
这时，从门里伸出一只手措不及防将你拉到房间内，  
“弔……”  
他从后面抱住你，头放在你的肩窝里，稍微蹭 的你有些发痒。  
“愿意和我做吗……”后面传出他低沉的嗓音，他伸出舌头舔舔你的鹅颈。  
“嗯……”你只能感觉到你心跳加快，脑内一片空白，  
回过神来你们已经到了浴室，两人的衣服落了一地，接吻到大脑缺氧，  
浴室里氤氲着水雾，微小的水声都会被放大好几倍。  
你们坐在浴缸里，他那凶猛的性器抵着你的股沟  
模糊的爱恋将要脱口而出，已经抑制不住了……  
“弔君……”  
“嗯？”  
“我好喜欢你……”  
“其实每时每刻都想和你做爱，自慰的时候也是想的你的名字，”  
“呐，我说，用肉棒狠狠地干我吧……”  
他的动作顿了一下，随即撩人的笑声在你耳畔响起，  
“淫荡的小鬼。”  
“你是第一次吧……”  
“不怕被我干死？”  
“只要是弔君的话，无论对我做什么都可以哦……”  
他显然因你的话停顿了一下，随即掰开你双腿，一只手慢慢往下，在触碰到穴肉时能感到轻微的颤了一下。  
手指顺着缝隙挤进去，在触碰到湿润后上下滑动，  
“你湿了……”  
“弔君才是……也硬了……”  
“起来。”身后响起他低沉的声音。  
诶？  
不做了吗？  
见你迟迟没有动，他眯着双眼道  
“到床上。”  
果然还是很害怕，心里有打鼓退堂的念头，却被死柄木关浴室门的声音回过神来。  
“躺到床上，张开腿。”  
你慢悠悠的躺下，  
张开腿还是有点羞耻  
随着腿伸开的弧度越来越大，暴露在空气中的穴肉骤然一冷，  
他附上身来，吻住了你的嘴唇，一路向下，轻轻舔弄着胸前的樱桃，顺着雪白的腰身往下，  
终于到了秘密花园，  
他亲了亲，却被你猛的一夹，  
“不行……弔君……”  
被亲这里什么的……  
他显然不耐烦了，猩红的眸子看着你，  
“希望被我操就做好觉悟。”  
语末，他掰开双腿，头探进去，伸出舌头亲舔，  
灵巧的舌不断在你的敏感区滑动，  
“哈……”  
你只感觉被舔舐过的地方都变得炽热起来，小穴一张一合吸附着，如出生的婴儿般饥渴，  
死柄木把舌头伸了进去，专情往水多的地方弄，空气中不断发出‘嗞’、‘嗞’的情色水声  
周围温度不断上升，  
在你感觉要去的时候他突然停了下来  
拿出饥渴难耐的男性器物在穴口摩擦着，  
“我进来了。”他沙哑的嗓音在黑夜里尤为性感，  
随着慢慢深入，本来有的快感一点一滴转化为疼痛，  
“弔君……”带上哭腔的声音让他又涨了一倍，  
“忍着，一会就好了。”  
疼痛感越来越大，你感觉那个地方被撕裂一般，双手狠狠抓着他的后背，留下一道道红痕。  
亟待他进入后，庞大的尺寸不能让你适应。  
“弔君……太大了……”你疼的生理泪水止不住，  
死柄木这个时候也没多感受，既要顾及你的感受，自己爽的不行又想要动……  
良久，待疼痛感消散后，他开始挺动腰身在你体内一进一出，  
渐渐，一股燥热蔓延开来，身体逐渐祈求更多，  
“小鬼真紧。”被暗沉的声音撩拔，偏偏自己又喜欢的不行。  
“弔君快点……”  
死柄木轻嗤一声，加快了律动速度，  
肉体的碰撞声和“咕啾的水声”交织在一起，  
肉穴紧紧吸着男根，若有若无的点到那个点，  
两人的喘气声逐渐升华，  
“好喜欢…弔君……”断断续续的语言支离破碎的的被你吐露出来。  
“小鬼……喜欢被我操吗……嗯？”  
“喜欢……好喜欢……哈啊……”  
“好舒服……”  
你这发浪的性格每次都会在这个时候显示出来，  
不能控制自我，想要表达出来。  
对弔浓浓的爱意。  
他下身不断撞击着，似乎是故意蹭过那个敏感的小豆，一遍又一遍，  
“呜呜……弔君……”  
你下面被他搅的一团糟，流出的蜜液打湿了床单  
“不行……要去了……”  
龟头顶到最顶端，花蕊忍不住一阵痉挛，  
他压低身子亲上你的唇，下身还是强硬动着，  
“啧……”伴随男声的喘息，你们一同到达了顶峰。  
啊，被射在里面了。


End file.
